Faint
by Uchiha-Princess-16
Summary: How could you deal with the only person you ever loved standing up and walking away? When all you ever wanted to say was 'I love you' SasuNaru. Rated M. Slight cussing, Yaoi. Lemon.
1. What Happens After This?

Hiya. Its Issa. Here is my first SasuNaru story. I hope you like it. It is mature, and will continue to be mature until I say so. Okay?  
Anyways. This story is mostly going to be romance/drama I guess you could say. And if for some odd reason you dont like this website for my story, you can check out my DevianArt account: .com/art/Faint-But-Still-There-113834455  
Here it goes.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters in this story Or any of the Naruto characters in general.  
(c) Masashi Kishimoto-All his characters, not mine.**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

No response.

"I-I know what your doing, and…..I don't think that you should do it….Don't leave. Please!" She stopped walking from his slow pace.

"Please, don't leave, you can be happy here with me. Sasuke. I…-I love y-you!"  
She had tears in her said boy turned around, and spoke with no emotion.

"Sakura, go back home."

"Why do you always have to act like this!?" She took a step turned back around and started to walk again."Don't you care about what Naruto goings to think about this?"  
Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks.  
"This is my choice Sakura, remember, I am an avenger. This is what my life is lived for. Revenge." He let the word roll off his tongue like poison.

"Bu-but Sasuke-kun, if you stay, you-you can be happy with me, right? I-I can help you with whatever you want with this revenge thing, ju-just don't leave."

He didn't answer.

"I-if you leave…I'll scream!"

Her breathing was heavy and tears were starting to pierce her eyes to. She sprinted towards him and in one quick movement she was stopped.

"Thank you Sakura. But your not the one that I love….there is someone….else." He spoke with more emotion in his voice than he had before.

He had struck her on the back of her neck to knock the said girl could fall to the ground, he swooped her up and set her on a near by bench.  
"Sorry…it had to be this way…." He straightened her limp body into a more comfortable position, "but you will fall in love with someone better than me."

_'Like I have'  
_  
A tear fell down her face and she managed to mumble out "Sa-suke-k-kun."

She knew this would be the last time that she would see him, and she wouldn't know how to tell Naruto. Sasuke turned away and continued to walk the direction that he was originally going_.  
'Hopefully I will become stronger….no…I will become stronger….and defeat….him…but I must train and stay away from this village….it is true, they drag me down….'  
_He thought to himself.  
_'Bye Konoha…bye Naruto, I hope to see you again someday.'_ This was his last thought before he left the Village hidden in the Leafs.

*~~~ *~~~*~~~*~~~Naruto~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
Sakura was found the next day and was admitted to the Konoha hospital. No one managed to get her to talk. Everyone came to visit her, and Naruto was always the longest to stay.  
"S-Sakura-chan, please talk, what's going on?"

Every time this question was asked, all that she would do in reply was let tears fall down her face.  
Naruto had known for a long while now that Sasuke was gone, and wasn't planning on coming back. And every time Naruto saw that pained look on Sakura's face, he remembered the night before when he was telling her that Sasuke wasn't going to leave to that bastered Orochimaru. This continued for a couple of days, even when she was home from the everyday, as always, Naruto would visit her, even if she didn't talk at all, he would hold her and tell her that everything was going to be today was didn't hold his usual bright smile, and his eyes lost the baby blue color. He had clearly be thinking this through very sat down right in front of her and stated only one sentence."I will get him back, I **swear** on it."  
They didn't speak and words after that. They didn't need to. For days she thought about that one sentence, never letting herself forget it. But it never seemed to click, to register into her brain. She trusted Naruto with all of her heart, and knew he always followed through with his word. But it didn't seem that he would be able to get Sasuke back.  
_'But you can Naruto, you can get Sasuke back. I have total faith in you.'  
_She smiled every time she thought that.

_'And I wont stand in the way anymore, I won't let you do all the work, I too, will train and become stronger to help get Sasuke back.'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto was sent on a five man squad. The mission: Get Sasuke back.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Choji, and Naruto all accomplished their assignments, but with horrible outcomes. Even Lee had come to help out, along with the sand siblings, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. And after weeks of waiting for this moment, it was finally here. He found Sasuke.  
"Sasuke….."Sasuke turned, show half of the developed cures mark over his body.  
"How…h-ow could you do this--to the village, to your friends, to Sakura,--to us. Sakura cares about you and you don't seem to care. Are you just going to throw it all away now?!?!?!?"

Sasuke just smirked on response."Give up Naruto, its hopeless. Trying to stop me will end up as worthless."  
Sasuke's smirk was a full blown smile now "you want me to break our 'bond' right here and now?"  
It killed him to have to leave and see all of his friends hurt, epically Naruto. And he didn't want to say all these hurtful things.

"….I'll break every bone in your body, in your arms, your legs, where ever it may be, I'll do it, and drag you back to Kohona myself. We all care about you, and *~~you-you just don't care, do you?!?!"  
Anger was boiling up inside him, and he need to control himself soon, or he was going to lose it. He didn't want to see Sasuke leave, and he couldn't seem to tell him the reason. He had strong feelings for Sasuke. But never thought it was right because they were both boys.  
Sasuke's smirk faded and turned into a small frown.

"Don't you understand, that this is worthless, unless you want me to show how much stronger I am than you."  
"Damnit Sasuke! Your treating this like a game. A fucking game! Don't you understand, I want you to come home to where you belong. Kohona. You belong there, not with that freak Orochimaru."Sasuke didn't want to fight either, but none the less, it happened, and the battle began.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

Both were going over the limit of their chakra, and both knew it would end soon. Naruto had taken his fair share of blows, and Sasuke wasn't in any better condition either. Naruto crashed to the ground, the Nine tailed fox's chakra was suppressed.  
Sasuke floated over Naruto, just staring at his motionless body.  
_'Ar-are you alive…?….._'Sasuke fell to his knees and coughed up more blood right next to Naruto's head. His panting and Naruto's shallow breathing was all that could be heard before the rain started to poor.  
_'Naruto…why…why do….you go so far for me?'_ Memories flooded his mind.  
_'You…. always were there for me…always willing to be near me.'_ Sasuke was just inches away from Naruto's face. _'I-I think I understand now…..I love you Naruto……'_

"I love you" Sasuke managed to mummer couldn't believe what he was saying. But he knew it was true. He WAS in love with him and he didn't want to leave the blonde or Kohona for that matter.'

_'But I have to leave….I have to kill my brother.'_ "Naruto….I will come back for you after I complete my goal…..I will come back for you."

He was saying this more for his reference than for Naruto's. Even though Naruto was knocked out at the time, you would have guessed he was just having a bad dream. His face became peaceful after a while and Sasuke stood up, not bothering to pick up his headband that had fallen earlier. His left arm hurt so bad, he had to cradle it for support, and started to walk in the direction that he has, and always will be heading.

"Bye Naruto…I…."

_'Love you.'_

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Naruto was found by Kakashi, who took him home to the hospital in Kohona Naruto had originally did, Sakura came every day to visit Naruto, and everyday like before, he said the same sentence every visit."  
I swear Sakura, I WILL bring him back."And every time he had said that sentence, it brought tears to her eyes. _'Thank you Naruto…..I believe in you. I know you will.'_

But after he said it, she just nodded her head. Naruto  
and was stuck in the hospital room by himself at night. The moon was shining ever so slightly from his window, bring out the color of his baby blue eyes.  
_'Sasuke…you…don't understand how much I want you back, I would do anything to hold you, keep you near me at all times_.'  
He felt the stinging sensation come up to his eyes, but quickly shook it away.

_'And that's why I will get you to come back.'_

He was out of the hospital the following day. For once in a long while, he wasn't in the mood for ramen. In fact, nothing. He just wanted to go home and be by himself.

----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------

Everyone noticed how badly this effected Naruto. Before anyone knew it, the whole village was against the Uchiha, except Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto of course.

----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------

When Naruto was home, he laid down in bed and shut the blinds.  
"Sasuke...." He wanted, and needed to remember the good things about the Uchiha; his smell, the way he smiled, the way his pale skin shone in the moon remembered how he had his first kiss with him. The taste. It only lasted so long though. He wanted more, as so did the Uchiha. He remembered the time when Sasuke saved Naruto's life from Haku's attack in the Land of the Waves. He was really scared that he had lost his best friend. But the whole time, he never gave up hope that he was going to be okay. He fought back tears.

"I-I want you back Sasuke."He sobbed into his pillow. _'Great Uzumaki, real mature, crying._'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was late before he noticed, and he continued to think of Sasuke. In the shower, all Naruto could do was keep his mind busy of the Uchiha.

_'Sasuke..I want you to kiss me again…I really want you to touch me, to love me……'_ He imagined Sasuke's face. He always got to sneak peaks when Sasuke was sleeping. He loved it when Sasuke's face shown lightly in the sun. How his complection was so pale, so fragile, so easy to break. Naruto looked down. He was already getting hard just thinking of the Uchiha. He leaned up against the shower tile, and let his hand wander up and down his thigh. He gasped, imagining Sasuke doing this.

"Sas-kay"

He let his other hand wander up to his chest and rubbed one of his lone nipples. The other hand traveled to his hard member and scraped his nails ever so slightly across the sensitive skin. The water was cold, but he didn't seem to care. He wanted to release to Sasuke's name. His hand traveled up and down his dick, getting faster with every stroke. He leaned his head against the shower wall, under his arm. His eyes refused to open, he wanted to believe every bit of this was being done by the Uchiha. Warm tears fell down his cheeks, mixing with cold water. He knew he was close, and he wanted to hear his voice again. He remembered the last time that he heard Sasuke's voice, right before he was knocked out.

_'NARUTO!'_

Naruto came with a gasp. "Sasuke……"He let the white-milky substance run down most of his stomach. He turned off the water and sat down into the tub. Putting his head in-between his knees, he sighed."Sasuke…I want you to say my name….to tell me that you love me."

He felt selfish for saying it, but he meant it..... bad.

_'He is here with me, Faint, but still here.'_

* * *

I Hope that was okay, right? Tell me what you think please, reviews always brighten my day. There is more to this, but I will post it up later. :)  
'Till then. :D

-Issa


	2. Meet With Me, We'll Talk About the Past

Hey, here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.  
(c) Mashashi Kishimoto

* * *

**~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~Sasuke~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~***

Sasuke had been traveling for days now, finding shelter and food, here and there every so often.

_'Damn it Orochimaru you better make me stronger ....'_

Not once, did he turn his way towards his former village.

**-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----**

He found a well sheltered cave with a narrow opening, a good place to camp for the night, until the morning. He set his bag on the ground and laid out a small dark blue blanket. Just to sleep on. Eating didn t seem to bother him, along with the coldness of the early spring, late winter effects.  
Naruto how badly do you hate me now? .. He bit his lip.  
How bad dose Kohona hate me now? Every time he thought of the blonde, he seemed to feel more at peace, but he still had guilt written all over his face.  
Now he felt empty. Cold.  
Alone.  
"I will tell you how I feel" He mumbled aloud.

Then he let his eyes droop.

_'I ll .never forget .'_

**~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~Naruto*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~***

The morning after, Naruto slowly walked to the training field. He had the rest of the week off, which meant he didn t have anything to do. So snooping around for some gossip sounded better then doing nothing at the house.

He wandered around for a couple of minutes, not really seeing nothing of interest.

"Ah Ka-kashi-sensei .."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and turned to his left.  
Then, slowly hid behind the tree.  
'Wha ..?'

He peaked out to see that Kakashi was in Iruka s lap, making out with him.  
Kakashi-sensei, some one will see us .. Iruka muttered.  
Kakashi smirked. Doubt it.

Well at least I know what his face looks like now.

Just at that moment, Naruto wanted to jump out and say 'Lookie here, I saw!' But let his body slowly shift towards the two sensei 's.

"Hey Kaka-Sensei, Iruka -sensei."

He put on one of his trademark grins.  
Iruka s eyes went wide and looked at Kakashi, and gave him the:  
I told you so look. And Kakashi smile faded, then he put his mask back on. They both shuffled apart.  
"Na-Naruto-kun? Wha- what are you doing out here?" Iruka stammered, letting a blush appear on his face.  
Kakashi didn t say anything, he just straightened his mask.  
Naruto's smile grew even wider.

To see if I could get any good dirt on anyone. Both Irukas and Kakashi s faces paled.  
"Naruto-kun .what are you talking about?"

Naruto s face grew serious. "I wont say anything, really, but I came out here to train." He scratched the back of his head "And I just so happened to pass by .. "Iruka s face softened at the words and Kakashi s composure straightened up.

"Naruto .. "Iruka s voice cooed, like any loving mother would do.

Naruto let his smile come back on his face "Well, I let you guys get back to that ..and I m going to go see if I can find some one to train with."

Without another word, he turned around and left.

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*Naruto s (POV)*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

I walked right over to the other part of the training field.  
I could feel the heat rushing up to my face.  
_'I never ......thought .......it makes me feel less awkward knowing about........ about Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei.'_

It makes running around and train more interesting just of the thought. My grin grew wider. I really wouldn t tell anyone, but now, loving Sasuke, just felt more natural.

"Na-Naruto-kun .. "I looked around, looking for the voice, recognizing it immediately.  
"Hinata ?" I turned around, to see Hinata s team.  
"Oh hey Hinata". I let my smile fade to a softer smile.  
"What s up your guys?" Kiba came up to the conversation.  
"K-Kiba-kun and Shino-kun and I are here training, w-would you l-like to join us?" She put on a cute little smile, and a light blush.  
"Sure, I would love to."

Kiba spoke "Under one condition". He took Hinata s hand.  
"You don t flirt with my girlfriend." I smiled, they have been going out for a couple of weeks, and I thought it was awesome.  
My mouth fell open. "What, you jealous?"

"Oh Kiba-kun."  
I used sarcasm. "Oh me oh my, Kiba-kun, why couldn t you pick me?" I wanted to just burst out laughing. His smile grew, "See Shino", Kiba had sarcasm his voice to. "I told you he swung that way."  
The felt the glint in my eyes fade, but I put on a smile anyways.  
"Whatever, dude, your stupid." I muttered and punched his arm, a little harder then I intended. "Nah, just kidding." He said, letting go of Hinata's hand and rubbing his arm.  
I could see Shino raise an eyebrow, and Hinata let her smile fade.  
"Anyways, you guys, you want to train .?" Although I cant stand Shino. Kiba let out a yawn. "Sure. Nothing better to do anyways.." Akamaru leaped off of the top of Kiba s head, into Hinata's arms, and yawned too.

Shino walked up to us. "Lets start."

**-------------------------------------------*------------------------------------------**

We brawled for a couple of hours, and stopped after everyone seemed to be out of breath. Hinata has gotten a lot better, but when she got close to hitting me, she would back off and just let Kiba or Shino get me. Weird ..

I yawned, it was six, and it was getting darker by the second.

"Thanks for training with me you guys, it was awesome."

_'It kept my mind off of Sasuke ..'_

Hinata and Kiba smiled. "Sure, anytime, we really didn t have anything better to do anyways." His grin widened and Shino slowly nodded his head.  
"Well, I better get home. Maybe we can train again some other time."

Hinata let a faint blush creep back on her face, I could just barley see it in the dim sunset.

"B-bye Naruto-kun."

"See ya later dude."

I turned around and started my long walk home.

_'Well, now what .? I don t want to go home, to a small, dark, depressing apartment I cant stand it.'_

I passed a couple of people that I knew, and I even passed Nara's team.  
They seemed to be having a really good time. Ino was smiling with a blush, lightly punching Shikamaru's arm. Choji was just .well, stuffing his face.  
Asuma was laughing along with Ino.  
_'What an awesome team '.._ My smile faded as walked past them.

_'Maybe Sakura-chan wouldn t mind'_

I walked to her house, and knocked on the door as lightly as I can.  
A couple of seconds later, a tall female with a beautiful smile opened the door, her pink hair up in a small bun.  
"Hell-o Naruto-kun, is there something you need?"

I smiled faintly "Hi Mrs. Haruno, I was wondering if I could speak with Sakura..... its kinda important." I scratched the back of my head.

She let her smile grow and opened the door wider so I could get in.

Ever sense the Chunin exams, I have gained more respect from mostly every person in Kohona.

"Sakura!"

Sakura came down the stairs, clearly getting ready for bed.  
Her smile was soft and faint, and Sakura motioned for me to follow her upstairs.  
I have been to her house a couple of times before, so none of this is new, me coming over to visit.

"What s wrong Naruto? Is something up?" She said once we got upstairs.  
I sat down on the ground with her and shook my head.  
"Well, no, but I wanted to see how you were holding up .its been kinda lonely sense..... . Sasuke left Anyways, I haven t seen you in like days."

"I just haven t been myself lately." Her eyes started to water.  
"I didn t want to take any anger out on anyone, epically you, Naruto."  
"And sen-se Ts-tsunade-sama g-gave us the week off, I wa-nted to stay home and relax." I wanted to hold her, tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Sakura .will you do me a big favor?"

She nodded her head.

"Will you meet me at Kohona Lake .at seven?"

She smiled and wiped her eyes.  
"Su-re"

It s only been four days sense the week has started.

She knew I was being very serious. For whatever reason I was wanting to so see her at the lake.

I stood up and smiled faintly, it was six thirty, and I had plenty of time to think before I would meet up with Sakura.

"I want to talk to you, one on one. Together."

She stood up and smiled. I went up to her and hugged her, like any brother would do to his little sister, and she hugged back.

"I promised Sakura."

She started to shake.

_'I' ll get him back ..'_

I hugged her tighter, and let her go after a couple more seconds of her sniffling.

"I 'll see you in a bit kay?"

She nodded and I turned around, and left.

_'Sasuke has effected everyone so deeply ..and we both miss him ..'_

**~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~**

I met up with Sakura after a while of me just thinking by myself.

_'Damnit Sasuke .now im just getting pissed at you .and I don t wanna..'_

Naruto put on his pout that he was good at wearing and continued to walk towards the Lake.

"Sakura-chan ..?"

Her small figure appeared from behind one of the tall tree s.

"Naruto."

We stood in silence. I was looking deep into her eyes. No words we needed. Her eyes screamed emotion, and im sure my eyes screamed depression.

We made out way to the lake and she laid her small blanket out. She was in gray sweats and a orange undershirt .and it seemed to make her stand out more. And .I ve never really got to get a good look at Sakura. Like I mean, a really good look. She has that look to her that many other girls don t have.  
Although I only think of her as a sister and nothing more. Hell, Im gay.

Anyways, we sat side-by-side and just enjoyed each others company.

Until she broke the silence.

"Naruto .how do you feel of Sasuke?"

I was kinda taken back by the question.

"Wh-what do you mean Sakura-c-chan?"

"Well, remember when we had our first actual mission, in the Land of the Waves?"

I nodded. What could I say?

"..And when we were staying at the old mans place when Kakashi-sensei got really hurt from using the Sharingan to much?"

"Yea."

"Well, what I had noticed from the way you to act is ..well ".She hugged her legs to her body, like she was afraid to say something.  
"When you two were sharing the room .I overheard your conversation"

I remember now. I remember clearly now.  
I had forgotten about that one night we shared together. It was our first mission, and Sasuke was just starting to open up to me. Just when I was finally starting to understand him.

** (Normal POV)  
_`~_`~_`~_`~_`~_`~_`~_`~_`~ Flashback ~_`~_`~_`~_`~_`~_`~_`~_`~_**

_**"Hey Teme?"**_

_**"Hn?"**_

_**"Why are you so cold towards everyone?"**_

_**"......."**_

_**"No really though..."**_

_**"......."**_

_**"You don t think that I m being serious, right? Well, I am. So you can nock that shit off."**_

_**"......"**_

_**"Seriou-"**_

_**"Stop talking like you know everything idiot! Cause you don't. Everyone thinks they can help me, and try to comfort me."** Sasuke stood up and walked right over to Naruto.  
**"And YOU! You figure you** **can solve everyone's problems by acting so damn cheerful and headstrong! Well, just so you know, it just ends up pissing everyone off!"** Sasuke got right up to Naruto and grabbed him by his collar**. "And you know what else pisses me off the most about you?!?"**_

_Naruto didn t say a word. He just let his azure eyes burn into Sasuke s onyx ones._

_**"I ..I .. "**Sasuke dropped Naruto and fell to his knees, letting his head fall into his hands._

_**"I hate how you make me............."**_

_He never ended up finishing the sentence.  
But that never mattered to Naruto in the first place._

_That was the first night that Sasuke had received physically emotional touches from anyone in a long time. Naruto let Sasuke cry himself to sleep. Knowing this was just bottled up anger and frustration._

_Sasuke was already asleep. Naruto looked at Sasuke s tear streaked face._

_**"Please, don t let me stop loving you."** Naruto cradled Sasuke in his arms, without waking the other boy.  
**"Never."**_

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_Present (Naruto POV) *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

I shifted uncomfortably. I was starting to wish she never remembered hearing it.

"How much did you hear?"

"..All of it .."

I sighed. "So what DO you know?"

"Well, after Sasuke broke down bumbling to you in between the sobs, I didn t get anything after that."

Sigh of relief is more like it. She didn t hear a thing about what I said to him.

"Oh well, yeah I remember all of it. Why did you decide to bring it up?" I said a little to harshly.

She brushed it off as if I didn t say anything rude in the first place.  
"Well, I was just thinking though. How do you feel about him. I mean, I couldn t even get him to open up to me like that and you seem to have this weird connection with him that I just cant seem to understand.."

Then she murmured "Maybe its just a boy thing."

I rolled my eyes. We both enveloped up in darkness, so she couldn t see me do so.

"Well, I have told you before, I feel Sasuke as a brother, even though I have never had one of my own. He was and is the closest thing I had to a family.  
Besides everyone else in Kohona."

She nodded and leaned against me.

"Hey Naruto..."

I didn t like the tension that was being created anyways Im glad she started to talk, even though It had nothing to do what we were currently talking about.

"Huh?"

"You like Lee, right?"

Her eyes were glaring at the water for no reason.

"Yeah, and Ton-Ton flies". I snorted and Sakura ended up laughing.

"Yeah I do. Just not much. Why?"

She didn t answer. She just watched the water ripple from the slight movements from the wind.

"Naruto ....thanks"

"For what?"

She didn t answer again. Instead, her body weight became heaver and heaver by the passing moments.

I smiled. I thought that we had had a good talk, Even though It kinda ended up to no where.

I took her home after about a half-and hour of more silence, and I went home myself.

_'Well Sasuke You sure have showed me how much you effect me at least.'_

** (Sasuke s POV)  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~Sasuke~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~***

_'Damnit. Crap. Shit. Hell. Just plain hell. That s all I can think of'_  
I just arrived at Orochimaru s hideout and so far, I have been treated like crap. Kabuto is obviously jealous of my unwanted attention from Orochimaru, and all of Orochimaru's creations .....or whatever....just scare the hell outta me.  
I've only been here for seven hours too.

"Shit Kabuto, all you do is give me a effin headache." I murmured when I was alone in my new room.

Yeah, more like a dark chamber.

Kabuto had repeatedly gave me the instructions of how to properly address Orochimaru. Orochimaru-sama. Orochimaru-sama my ass. I treat him how I like. I could really give a crap.

(Sasuke s POV Still)  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_Flashback (15 minutes ago)_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Kabuto opened up the door to my new room.

"This is where you will be staying for the time being until we move to another hide out."

"Hn."

"Also, just because your Orochimaru-sama s new favorite, doesn t mean that I will treat you any better than any one else." Jealousy was clearly written all over his face.

"Tch. Whatever."

"I would be careful about how you present your attitude Sasuke-Kun. Im sure that Orochimaru-sama would not be pleased one bit."

I rolled my eyes.

"Screw off". I muttered.

Kabuto rolled his eyes. "If you need anything, don t bother asking." With that he left.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Normal Sasuke POV) *~*~*~*~*~*~**

I guess you could call this my home now.

Not.

On the way here, with the sound five , they may have thought of me as their leader , but they still treated me like crap. And now they re dead. Gone.

Tch. Shows them.

I looked into my backpack. The only thing I have with me. Kabuto tried SO hard to try to look into it. He said he didn t trust me. At all. So he wanted to look into my stuff, but I ended up smacking his hand. Hard.

The only thing that he did in response was cradle his hand, and whisper "girly little shit."

Anyways, my backpack had only four of my possessions.  
Extra pair of clothes.  
Kunai/shuriken.  
Scrolls.  
A picture.

I took the picture out of my bag.  
_'Naruto ..I want to be happy with you.'_

**-Knock-**

I shuffled to put the picture back in my bag.

"Sasuke-kun"

I turned around. I m sure only about a half an hour passed by ....my eighth hour of being here.

"What?"

"Orochimaru-sama would like to see you."

_'Well you can go and tell him to screw off.'_

I know I m sounding like a poor drama queen who is going through hell. But hell. I am. And I shouldn t be treating Orochimaru like this, I mean, I did come here on my own will. Oh well. Maybe he shouldn t be so creepy.

I nodded my head and Kabuto opened the door a bit wider, then left.

His voice echoed through the dark hallways. "You know where to find him."

I shuddered. Yeah I do know.

**------------~~-------------------~~-------------------~~-----------------~~----------**

I walked through the hall ways. Never getting lost. It was kinda like I knew where I was going. Even though it seemed like I didn t.

I stepped right in front of the door of Orochimaru s main room.

"Come in Sasuke-kun"

I didn t even need to knock. I walked into the room, expecting the worse.  
Well, the worst didn t happen. Orochimaru may be weird, but he isn t a gay pedophile. And that seems hard to believe.

................................

Cause it is.

"What do you want?"

Orochimaru was sitting on his bed, hands folded on his lap, sitting upright.  
He smiled. "I needed to discuss a certain problem that could pop up in the future ..about..you."

He shifted his weight and motioned me to his side. I hesitated. But, I followed his command . I guess I have to get used to it.  
I walked over to him, and sat right next to him on his bed. He reached his hand up to my face and slowly moved my bangs out of my eyes.  
"Sasuke-kun ". Oh how bad I wanted to punch him in his perverted face.  
That s right. I lied. He_** IS**_ a pedophile.  
"Don t touch me." I glared.  
But all that did was make him chuckle. I guess I looked cute.

"My my Sasuke-kun, very feisty". He let his hand travel down my jaw-bone. "My body is going to be so ...." I could feel is body shiver. He was excited. Excited for MY body.

"What did you want to talk about?" I smacked his hand away.

He let his smile fade away. "Well, it was regarding what you might end up trying to do when the time comes." He frowned and let his eyes travel down my body. My thirteen in a half year old body.

"Get on with it." His eyes shifted back to my onyx ones. Gold with black.

"Your going to try to kill me."

I rolled my eyes.  
_'Well, no shit.'_

"So. I thought I would give you re a future notice. Your not. You may become strong under me. But you will never be stronger than me." He smiled. "I just wanted to clear things up."

I almost barked out laughing. Ha.

"Right"  
I stood up, but he pulled me back down. "And another thing that I want you to understand." He leaned dangerously close to me, into my ear.  
I am your master.  
Oh. I think someone really is looking to die.  
I smirked. "Understood".  
He smiled. "You may go back to your room." I stood up. Feeling his eyes watch my butt the whole way out.

This was going to be hard.

* * *

There ya go.

Chapter 2.  
Hope you liked it.

-Issa


	3. Take Care, Sasuke

Hiya. Here ya go again. Enjoy. :)  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Or Naruto.  
(c) Mashashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Well After thinking about what Sakura and I talked about, I was in a

little bit better of a mood. But no doubt I was still worried about Sasuke. I

realized that when Sasuke left, it was like another obstacle of training…… Or just a huge disappointment. Last night is done and over with. But this morning was still with me.

I had woken up to a stickiness added to my body from last night. I had a wet dream.

"Again…..?"

I checked. Yep. A lot.

I tried to remember my dream. From every first detail to the last.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**'Sasuke…you came back…?'**_

Sasuke nodded his head.

'_**I only came back... back for you Naruto…'**_

I felt myself blushing. _**'Then-then why didn't you stay with me in the first place?'**_

Sasuke slowly made his way up to me. We were in his house in the Uchiha estate.

'_**Sasuke….'**_

Sasuke came up to me and put his finger to my lips, silencing me.

'_**Shhhhh dobe….don't ruin the moment…you want this to just go away…?'**_

'_**N-no! I want…I want you to hold me Sasuke…kiss me….touch me…stay with me…'**_

I couldn't believe I was saying this.

He put his hand on my wet face. Wet from crying. _**'Dobe…stop crying…'**_A small smile made its way up the Uchiha's lips.

My face became clear for tears. More excited about what would happen next.

'_**You want me to hold you?' **_Sasuke hugged me in a possessive but kind and lustful way. His body and mine seemed to fit perfectly.

'_**You want me to kiss you?' **_He bent down and captured my lips with his own.

Then his smile became mischievous. _**'You want me to…touch you…?'**_

I buried my face in his blue shirt. The smell of Sasuke was all I needed to turn me on.

'_**Sasuke…I need you…'**_

I heard a growl of approval come deep from inside his throat.

'_**Anything for you……'**_

I couldn't remember anything after that. The last thing I had heard Sasuke say was:

'_**You want me to stay with you……?'**_

I stood up.

'_Shower. Food. Leave.'_

I stepped into the shower and cleaned my sticky body. I can never remember the sex part. Never can. It's like I still have virgin eyes. Even though I know I don't have a virgin mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'_Now all I have to do is concentrate on how to get stronger so I can get Sasuke back for good. Then I can finally tell him.'_

'_Sasuke I wish you knew what you do to me every night. I cant stop having wet dreams about you. It's a weird thought though…but I…I wish you were going through the same problem that I am about you.'_

I smiled. I would love to know if Sasuke had wet dreams about me. What a sexy thought. Him, laying on his bed, arching his back. Calling my name…..

'_Naruto…I-I want you.'_

For a moment I thought I would have gotten an erection if I didn't have Kiba and Shikamaru bump into me.

"Hey dude, what's up?….You look really out of it today."

I covered up a blush by coughing into my shoulder.

"I might have caught something, not feelin' to well."

"Wait!" Kiba's hands shot up. "THEE , and I mean THEE, Uzumaki Naruto isn't FEELING well? I thought that never happened to people like you."

He added with a smile.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Come on Kiba, stop acting like that. You being a pain."

He yawned. "Anyways, Naruto, We were wondering if you were up to going out to eat, but I guess your not feeling up to eating some dango……."

Then he said under his breath "Then I was going to take you out to ramen…but…."

I smiled "Aw, what made you so happy that you would even CONSTIER to take me out to eat? And ramen? Wow. You must have gotten lucky last night?" I laughed and he blushed

"No way! You got LAYED? Hahahahahahaha!"

"Sh-shut up, did not."

"Kiba laughed, yeah he did…but he wont tell with who. I think he is embarrassed. Isn't that right….Shikamaru-kun…?"

Kiba fluttered his eyes and held his hand together in front of his face like a love

sick puppy.

"Hmmmmmm…" I said trying to keep my laughing fit down. "..Well…who is it Shikamaru? Now I really want to know. Please Shikamaru…."

He rolled his eyes "No. Like I would even tell you right now. If I were to tell you he'd--"

Shikamaru covered his mouth and blushed.

"Oh so now it's a HE. Geeze Shikamaru, didn't know you swung that way."

I winked. "That's good to know."

Kiba busted up laughing. "No effin way! Shikamaru!" Kiba bent over and started to hold onto his stomach. He was laughing so hard a couple of people stopped to watch him.

Shikamaru uncovered his face from his hands and walked away.

"Cant believe it…." He muttered.

"Hey! Buddy--w-wait for me, you know I was only kidding!"

Kiba ran after him and I followed along.

'Still not the only one….' I smiled to myself.

'Good to know……'

"Hey Shikamaru! Wait!" I ran after the both of them.

(Sasuke P.O.V)

~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~

That pedophile….creep…asshole…child molester….

'_Okay Sasuke…stop and think'_

I have been sitting in my bed for the last couple of hours. Anyone who was bound to be even living in this hell hole must have been asleep by now.

I covered my face with my hand

'_I'm going to have to live with him for a while now….how to deal though…'_

I put my fingers to my temples.

'_If I avoid him for long periods of time, I wont have to see or deal with him…But if I were to leave him alone for a long period of time…then seeing him again would be just as creepy and awkward. Grr……this is so irritating…. Crap…'_

'_Well on the plus side if he tries to …touch…me…I would just threaten to leave his sorry ass……'_

"What am I going to do about…"

'_Masturbating…I'm gonna need relief at some point…and I cant get caught here, it was so much easier at home. No one was around…and if Orochimaru or Kabuto ever caught me…oh I would be in some hell of trouble. Not that Orochimaru would mind much though.'_

"Shit……"

I could keep quite and sneak out every so once in a while to a near by creek.

But it seems that where ever I would go he would follow or find me.

Who knows, maybe he wont. More likely he will. But I would sense him anyways.

I closed my eyes.

'_Naruto….I wonder what your up to….what did I do to you while I have been gone? Better yet, what have you done to me?'_

This feeling of emptiness popped into my body as soon as I thought of him.

'_Man dobe…I miss you…'_

Thoughts of Naruto popped into my mind. Dirty ones.

Ones of Naruto sprawled out in my bed. Half naked. Lips parted. Eyes hazed.

Breathing heavily. Covered in sweat. _**'Sasuke…come back to me…I want you….'**_

Naruto slipped his free hand into his own boxers and started to shiver with

pleasure. _**'Please…relieve me…I want you to feel you inside me…'**_

I slapped my head _'If I start to think about these things, I'll just get hard. Not what I want. I bet Orochimaru would come runnin over to me. Clean thoughts…..' _

I calmed down to a better level and took deep breaths.

'_Eventually I will get away from here so I can take care of my… problem. I just need to relax…and…fall………asleep.'_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I woke up around who knows what time. I think six hours after I fell asleep. So I stood up checked into the hallway. No one.

_'I should try to-'_

Gumble.

_'-find something to eat..I havent eaten in a while..doubt that his Majesty would offer to feed me anyways.'_

I looked around the hallways. Still no one in sight.

Eventually I made it to another hallway that looked like a dead end. So I turned around and walked the other way.

_'Wish I could find my way out...'_

I walked right past Orochimaru's room and heard whispers.

"Lo...Oroch....m...do...."

I got closer to the door.

"Dont you think that he would try to betray us? He could be just trying to trick us. I bet he has Jonin just wai-"

"Kabuto......"

I could feel Orochimaru smile behind the door.

"Are you telling me that you are.....jealous?"

I peaked into the crack of the door and saw Kabuto flinch.

"I told you that you could have gotten rid of him if you had wanted to..."

Kabuto began to speak, but was cut off.

"Besides.....all this attention that I'am giving him"

The shadows showed that Orochimaru lifted up his hand to Kabuto's face to wife away his bangs. Like he does to everyone.

"....doesn't that make you......resentful...even...envious?"

Kabuto looked downwards and did not dare look up into his masters eyes.

Orochimaru took his hand away from Kabuto's face.

"I know you have been craving the attention....but how to give it....."

I was seriously grossed out beyond compare.

'It would be even more disgusting if he actually went through with what he is

really saying..."

I smiled evilly. But then it turned into a troubled frown.

'They actually...might.....'

"Orochimaru-sa-!"

Orochimaru slapped his hand to Kabuto's mouth.

"Shh! Would you want to wake the boy up? I don't think he would like to see what would happen....."

_'SO GROSS! IM OUTTA HERE!'_

I quickly snuck away from the door and tried to find the exit to this place.

Orochimaru had told me about it as soon as I had made it to this hell hole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"So Sasuke-kun, not that you will, but if you were to want to leave...." **I almost cracked a sarcastic smile. **"to bathe and such.."**

He pointed in the direction East of his room.

I lifted up an eyebrow of disgust.

**"..then you will want to go east for several minutes, then you will make it to another hallway, a dead end. Tap on the north wall and release your chakra into it. Your signature will be noticed and the wall will go down. But make sure to put it back up after you come back. And if you try to escape.…"**

I waited for the rest of the answer.

**"I. Will. Find. You."**

My eyes went wide.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(End Of Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Oh yeah....East I guess.'_

I traveled along the east wall, the made it to the dead end.

Then I did what I was instructed to do and the wall fell without a noise.

There was a small creek just about ten minutes walking distance away from the hideout. There where berries and also there was some fish in the creek. Dinner...or breakfast. There was no sun coming up. Still dark as ever. Anyways, I sat down next to the creek and closed my eyes.

_'I feel im not going to be able to have many days like this where I can just relax. Or that I will see this creek anymore then a couple of times.'_

I sighed.

_'Well, I have to train to get stronger, and if I would have stayed there in that _

_village...I would not advance....and Naruto....he is so much stronger then me... I ....have to change that....I mean. All Naruto ever was was a screw-up...Baka, he couldn't even do a proper justu correctly...but now...it looks like his dream will finally come true...to be the Hokage.'_

I smiled after a long thought.

"Well..." I whispered to myself. "I might as well eat...I have a lot of training ahead in the morning."

I caught a fish and picked some berries (manly right?).

The fire was easy enough to start.

Anyways, dinner was good and I got full fast. I guess I really wasn't all that

hungry in the first place. And the whole time...I was thinking about all the

memories about Konoha.

When team seven went on the big Land of the Waves mission. When we first got back we took the Chunin exams'. When I went against Rock Lee and almost lost. Feeling

like I was stabbed in the chest when I realized how many more ninja out there who

are way more powerful and I could be fighting with. When I fought with Gaara and never really got to finish the fight. Because Naruto did. We I faced my brother for the second time, and got knocked out. Felling so weak when I woke up for the trance. The nightmare that I was living my whole life. Feeling like I had just been wasting my life away. When I fought Naruto on top of the hospital's roof. Seeing the new justu that he had, and finding out that it was twice as powerful as Chidori was. The talk Kakashi and I had. My last encounter with Sakura, with her trying to convince me to stay. With her confessing her love for me. When I finally left with the sound four. When I took the pill and passed out, waking up to find out that Naruto was chasing me the whole time. Our final fight. When he told me how he would do anything in his power to get me to come back. When he went berserk and went into his second state (Or whatever that was). When I went into my second state. When I finally...finally said my last goodbye to him.

Then reality hit.

"What if he just gave up on me?"

I thought about this for a while, then a small smile made it up to my face.

_'No. Naruto isn't like that...once he gets his mind set to something...he doesn't give up on it. But its like I WANT him to come and get me. Like some poor defenseless little prince....Do I want him to? Do I want the attention?'_

A flashback of Orochimaru and Kabuto made its way back into my mind.

_'I know you have been craving the attention....but how to give it.....'_

_'Maybe I want that attention as well. Just...not from Orochimaru....'_

The sun didn't look like it was going to come up any time soon, so I dared to do the unthinkable.

_'I need a bath.' _

_'Cold.....'_

It was very cold, but I would rather that then anything else. After that, I got out and shook off all the excess water on my body, then sat next to the fire I had made. I have to get back to bed. I was extremely tired for some reason. So I got dressed and put out the fire. The walk back to the hideout was a lot faster then walking to the creek. But as soon as I made it back, Orochimaru was standing right next to the exit. He looked like he was waiting for me. Expectantly.

I brushed right past him like nothing happened.

"Sasuke-kun...."

He quickly put the wall back up after a couple of hand signs.

Of course I ignored him, but that only made him irritated.

He followed me right to my room and I stopped right in front of my door.

"What?"

He paused for a second, probably not expecting an answer from me.

I didn't bother to turn around to face him.

"Do you understand the rules I had told you earlier? I had originally told you not to leave without me knowing. I don't want you to run off, now do I? Should I take the privilege of being able to leave without me accompanying you? **DO **you **WANT** me to follow you where ever you go?"

"Hey- what do you think your-" At the moment I didn't care if I sounded out of line or immature.

Orochimaru held up his hand silencing me.

"Who do you think your talking to. Now......you know I have higher authority over you..."

He stepped closer to me and put his mouth to my ear. I was frozen in place, and I couldn't move. Like what he did to Sakura and I during the Chunin exams'.

"I guess you don't want to...." he paused for dramatic effect...."return the favor to your brother..."

He sent shivers down my spine. He was right though. I needed to focus and listen to him even if I didn't want to. He was the one training me.

After a long pause he stepped backwards and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you boy....." He smiled evilly. "I guess we're just going to find out."

He turned around and walked away. I stayed in place, afraid to move. I wanted to know what was going to follow up along for the next couple of months...or even years.

In the distance I heard Orochimaru speaking to Kabuto in a hushed voice.

"I....t..o.k...care...o...it."

I turned around, finally being able to move, and walked to my bed. I needed sleep right away, so I passed out on my uncomfortable bed.

_'Start training tomorrow. Got to...rest....up...'_

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*(Naruto P.O.V):*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

I had a good dinner with Kiba and Shikamaru. Then we had some dango, which was really tasty.

Anyways, I went back home to find that it apparently hasn't been cleaned in a while, so I stayed up and extra hour cleaning it. And straightening up things. By the time I was done, it was just about 10'o'clock and I needed to get some sleep.

_'I wonder what Sasuke is doing....'_

I sighed. This drama was way to much for me in one month.

So I took a quick shower, not even bothering to really pay attention to what I was doing. Just kinda thinking through missions I have to do tomorrow. All the boring ones. Like delivering a scroll to Suna. No biggie.

_'Hey! Maybe I can see Gaara again!'_

The idea seemed to cheer me up. I got out of the shower and got ready for bed.

"Man, im beat..."

I yawned and fell asleep soon after.

_'Where ever you are Sasuke, Good Night….Love you...'_

I smiled and passed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*-Morning-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I yawned more then I think I ever have in my life. I was groggy and needed my morning ramen to perk me up.

So I went into the kitchen and ate my breakfast consisting of ramen and **FRESH **milk. Then I looked at my clock.

'Huh....only seven.....? I guess that means I should leave now if I want to get

that scroll to Suna.

I walked slowly to the Hokage's tower. And saw a couple of people.

Kiba and Hinata chatting with each other under a Konoha tree.

Iruka coming out of Kakashi's place. Kakashi was never one to wake up early.

I smiled.

Ino working in the flower shop talking to a boy about our age... pale white skin and black hair. Hm. Seems to be her type.

Choji and Shikamaru sitting and eating together. And Neji came up from behind them and sat with Shikamaru….very close...

My smile turned into a full out grin. _'Oh so its Neji...I see...score one for _

_Shikamaru.'_

Ten-Ten and Sakura training together in the field. I waved at them, and they both waved back.

So after seeing all the sights, I went straight to Granny Tsunades' place....and...

barged right into the room.

"Grandma Tsunade!, I got a mission about a scroll that I have to deliver to Su...na...."

She was sleeping. On her desk. Face down.

**"OI! TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!"**

She looked up with hazy eyes and wiped the sleep away, mumbling about having such a nice nap.

She sighed. "What is it this time Naruto?"

"Oh! Well, as I was saying, It was about the scroll that I have to deliver to Suna today. And, Hey, hey, do you think I will see Gaara?"

She smiled an irritated smile that clearly says "I did not need this full of a dose of Naruto this morning"

"Yes you do." She held out the scroll, and snatched it away before I got my hands on it.

"**BUT **--you have to follow my exact instructions. Got it?"

I nodded.

"This is a VERRYYYY important scroll Naruto. And I don't stress enough to let you know that you cannot open it. You go straight to the Kazekages' tower and hand it to one of the shinobi there. They will take it to the elders. Now, I hope your really listening when I say this: There will be a password for this mission. Before you hand this vital scroll to just any ninja in Suna, you need to know this password. Remember it well-"

"Hey, grandma, I'm sure you already know this...but I'm not very go wit remembering passwords..."

She put her fingers to her forehead. "That's why I picked a VERY easy one

Naruto...you will say the phrase to a Jonin in Suna, and they will repeat a responding phrase back."

"Remember your phrase: Rivals Always Mean Envious Notations. Can you remember that?"

I barley got to nod my head. "Here, this is why I picked it. **R-A-M-E-N**. Are the first letters of each word. Now can you?"

I nodded my head. Now I got it. But what about the responding phrase....

"And the responding phrase will be: Please Own Well Equipped Ready Surikin. 

Got that? **P-O-W-E-R-S**. Easy to remember, right?"

"Yeah. I got it. Thanks Tsunade-baa-chan. I will do my best."

She smiled "Good luck Naruto."

I nodded and busted out the door.

_'Suna, here I come.'_

* * *

**I once again hope you enjoyed.  
Please comment and review.  
They always make my day. :)**

**-Issa**


	4. Kazekage!

**Hey, back for more. To tell you the truth, I have no idea where this story is going. I feel like it's dragging on for WAY to long now, and alot of people are wondering: 'Where the hell is the SasuNaru in this story?'  
I understand that, and Im going to do a time skip within the next two chapters to get things going. You will get some SasuNaru and NaruSasu. But first I have to get a new couple into this story. And you're going to have to guess who it is. Anyways, the goal of this story is not only to get SasuNaru in here, but also any other pairings that I can.  
R&R please, they always make my day. (:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**( Naruto's P.O.V)**

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

And so began my journey to Suna….well…sort of. It took three days, no surprise,

and on the way there, I had quite the hard time concentrating.

'_If I continue to think of Sasuke, maybe he will come back…'_

I smiled to myself.

'_Yeah, he and if comes back, I can tell him….but what if he doesn't return the same feelings….? Maybe I should talk to Gaara about this…I think he wouldn't know what to say though…I just figure it out later, I need to pay attention to the mission.'_

Once I made it to Suna, I took a long deep breath. "Phew…..I'm beat. Now I have to return this scroll to the Kazekage…Or a Jonin like Grandma-Tsunade said…"

'_A Jonin should do it, I don't wanna bug the Kazekage if he is busy.'_

I walked over to the mansion, and looked up. It was twice, if not three times as big as the Hokage's mansion. I looked around, and no one seemed to be around to help me, so I took the liberty to just walk in. It was deathly quite, I was even starting to think that no one was around.

"Hello….? I said a little to quietly.

I walked around in the hallways, and got lost.

"Crap."

So I looked outside of one of the windows to check out where I was.

There were more people out now, but still very few.

'_I wonder what's going on…' _

Just as I was thinking that, a young girl about my age, if not older, darted past me, almost running into me.

"S-sorry--"

"Hey-a-- Wait!" I tried to get her attention, but it failed. Maybe something was going on in Suna that I didn't know about.

I sped after her, hoping to find my way out, but I didn't find my way out, I found the Kazekage's room. Once I found the door, I peaked inside.

"--age-sama!"

It was the same girl who almost ran into me. She had short, light brunette hair and a purple and gray outfit.

"Its--Its horrible, our-our Shinobi are be slaughtered one by one. What should we do Kazekage-sama?!?!?"

The Kazekage, which didn't seem to be much of a kage, by looks, stood up and pressed his fingers to his temples.

"What we need to do is keep everyone in-doors. We need our best Jonin out there. This thing that is attacking us, we need that scroll that Kohona was to send us. We knew this was going to happen, so we planed ahead of time….We need that scroll…."

"These killings…are done silently. And nothing is left at the scene… It could be…."

He wouldn't finish the sentence, maybe to afraid to speak it, or it would just somehow pop up.

"Excuse me..?" I was afraid to speak too.

They both turned around to look at me.

"Who are you?!" They both got really defensive.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto…of the Leaf Village. I'm here to deliver this scroll."

I dug into my bag and pulled it out.

"Lady Tsunade just asked me to get this to you, so I hurried as fast as I could here….just what's going on?"

I walked over to them and set it on the desk.

"Nothing of your concerns, just return to your village."

He waved his hand like a was to be dismissed.

"Hey wait a sec--"

"-Naruto--" I turned around to see Gaara and Kankuro.

"You better leave shrimp, or I will personally kick you out of our village."

I grimaced, I hated it when Kankuro called me a shrimp.

"I want to know what's going on first, I got sent here to deliver a message, I think I should get to know if Suna is in trouble. What if you send me out there right now, and I get killed, then what?"

Everyone went quiet. The girl with the brown hair spoke up after getting a nod from the Kazekage.

"Well, you see…..there has been multiple killings in the last few hours by…who knows what. We are taking a guess that it is some Shinobi of a higher caliber. We are starting to figure a S-ranked criminal. Like the ones in a bingo book."

She stopped talking after a sigh.

Then started up again.

"And…we are figuring that the person who is killing all of these innocent people, is really after…." she paused.

"Gaara" The Kazekage finished.

I turned to look at Gaara, who was quiet the whole time. He didn't even bother to flinch at the sound of his name. To me he looked like he could really care less.

"Why do you think Gaara though?" I questioned.

"We figure that sense most of the killings are done around the time Gaara is in the same place. Every single time."

"Then wouldn't you figure that it was him?"

I wasn't trying to backstab him, but I was wondering why they weren't raising suspicion on it.

"Well, as I had said, it was around the same time that Gaara was around, not at the time that he was in the area." The Kazekage finished.

"Then what is the scroll for?" I said after a couple of seconds.

"We are planning on doing a several scroll barrier around Gaara in a room hidden beneath the village. If the person who is doing this--"

"Akatsuki" I interrupted him.

The Kazekage gave me a questioning look.

"Akatsuki" I repeated. "A organization that hunts down people like Gaara."

I turned back around to the Kazekage and continued to speak to him.

"They wear long black coats, and red clouds on them. They hunt after the tailed beasts."

I was kind of proud of my self to know about this stuff, and to help out.

"Oh" He didn't seem to understand something. "How would a Genin like you know this kind of information?"

I smiled very faintly and looked back over to Gaara. He didn't seem to change emotion.

"Its because…..The kind of people this organization is after…is Jinjuuriki….and…."

I paused. "I'm one of them, just like Gaara."

The Kazekage's eyes went wide open.

"W-wha-why are they after Gaara though?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know to much about it besides what they are after. The rest to me, is something I really don't know about. I guess they want what is inside of him. The tailed beast."

I yawned. I was getting tired of explaining this.

The Kazekage picked up the scroll that was laying on his desk and stood up.

"Thank you for the information Naruto." He looked over to Gaara. "Gaara, you will be coming with me, and we will keep you in a chamber underground for the time being until we find out who these "Akatsuki" are."

Gaara nodded his head. "But until then, I would like to speak to Naruto."

I turned to look at Gaara once again. _'Huh, he spoke.'_

I walked over to Gaara and we left the room.

"It wont be more then a minute, then I will ask the Kazekage for a room for you to stay in until we figure this out a bit more."

I nodded my head.

"Anyways, what I wanted to talk to you about was about…"

He paused, clearly thinking of a way to word out his sentence.

"How you act…"

"Is that it?" I questioned.

"Well," He began. I could tell this was hard for him because he never usually talks. So he probably doesn't want to make this awkward.

"You seem to….know how to….communicate with everyone around you….how do you do it? I want to get better at my communication skills for when I need them in the future."

I smiled. "Oh its really easy. Just make sure a situation isn't awkward, and make sure you plan out what you say, before you say it. I don't do that often though." I smiled to myself, and I swear I saw a slight change in emotion in his lips.

"Also, you want to make sure your talking to them. Not just the air around them. Keep eye contact to make sure that they know that you are serious. And if you wanna joke around," I rolled my eyes, "Then ya always want to keep a smile on your face."

'_Man I am getting tired.'_

"Then it should be easy from then on."

I yawned.

Gaara nodded his head and let the tips of his lips curve up, but not by much.

"So….how do I tell some one that I like them?" Gaara seemed nervous to ask such a question to me.

'_Oh, I see, my own thoughts from earlier were getting thrown back into my face. Maybe I can learn something from myself while I am talking.'_

"Well, you see….its kinda hard to explain...but…"

I paused and sat down into a chair next to me, and he did the same.

"Um…. Well, there is more then enough ways to tell or show someone you like them. Like…oh! If you wanted to show someone you liked them, all you really have to do is get their attention."

Gaara opened his mouth, and I knew the question that he was going to ask.

"And to get someone's attention, you have to first learn what they like, and their hobbies. Like, me for example. I love the food ramen, I want to be Hokage, and I also like the type of person who has dark hair and pale skin."

Gaara wouldn't know who I was talking about anyways.

"Oh, you mean like…Uchiha Sasuke…?" Gaara's none existing eyebrows furrowed.

I laughed like he didn't say a word. I wasn't nervous at all, at least, I didn't want to show it.

"Naw…someone else…" I blushed, but covered it with a cough. And before he could say anything else, I finished my conversation.

"So, if I wanted to get their attention, I would find out what they liked, and try to study it, or at least try to get interested in it. The person that I like, for example, enjoys the taste of tomatoes. So, I would buy a whole bunch of tomatoes for hi--I mean, them, and give to them. Then slowly after a while of getting to know them, and become their friend, then I would try to see if they are interested in you."

'_I'm really, really tired….' _I felt as if I was going to pass out.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I see….so if the person I liked, liked the color green, should I buy them something with the color green on it?"

"Oh yeah, of course. And if they have anything else that they like, then also do it for them."

I smiled and my eyes began to droop.

"Any more questions?"

"No. Thank you Uzumaki." And guess what, he smiled. Not a full out smile, but a small, decent smile.

"Naruto…call me Naruto…" I laughed silently to myself.

"Well, I will make preparations for you to get a room. Then you can rest, and then we will give you an update on the Akatsuki's movements. I'm not sure when I will see you again, but for sure later, and I will be in a chamber. I think…that your going to have to stay in one too."

I frowned. _'Great, sounds just sooooo comfy.'_

"You will need to be out of site for the time being, sense you are too, a Jinjuuriki."

"Okay….sounds great."

He nodded his head and left right back to the Kazekage's office.

I waited while slowly falling asleep every few minutes, then waking back up.

"Naruto…" The Kazekage walked up to me.

"Huh…..?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, like Gaara had told you, there will be a slight change in plans and you will need to stay in a chamber like his. You will be under surveillance so the 'Akatsuki' can not get to you. Understood?"

I nodded my head.

"Good, let me show you where you are to be."

I followed him for what seemed like forever, and we finally got to the rooms.

"You will be with Gaara in the room., And until we get the situation cleared up, you may leave for your village."

I was way to tired to reply, so I nodded my head very groggily. I followed Gaara into the room, and saw to beds. Clearly Gaara wasn't going to need them, but I know I would.

"I will be back in a couple of hours, so until then…."

I heard the door shut and I watched as Gaara went over to his side of the room.

"If ya don't mind…imma going to sleep…." He nodded and I fell to the bed and passed out.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"aruto-Naruto….?"

I woke up to the voice of Gaara.

"Unnnnnhuh?"

His voice was soothing, but I just didn't want to get up from my dream.

"Hey….Naruto?"

I opened my eyes to see Gaara.

"Gaa-ra."

I smiled to him. "What's wrong?" I yawned.

"Well, the thing is-" He paused to cough. "Its only been a couple of hours that you have been sleeping, but something has been bugging me."

"Wha is it?" Still very groggy.

"Well…do you usually talk in your sleep?"

I turned dark red. "Was I?"

He nodded his head "Yeah. But….."

"What was it about?!?!?!" Gaara turned his head to the only thing that gave us light in here, a candle.

"Uchiha."

Wow. I felt embarrassed. "What was I saying?"

"Well, for the most part, you were moaning very loud, then you got very quiet. Then you started to mumble about Uchiha staying with you…..Then you said…."

"What? What did I say."

"You said--"

"Gaara, Naruto!"

We both jolted to the sound of Temari's voice.

"Temari?" I questioned. I was glad she interrupted our conversation.

She had slammed open the door. "We've found sight of them! The Akatsuki."

She shut and locked the door.

"And it looks like you two will be under lockdown for a bit longer. I wanted--"

"Wait a second, I have to stay cooped up in this- this dungeon? I can't get out there and help out?"

"No you baka! What would happen if they caught you? You'd be dead in seconds. Your not to their level yet. Their strength is nothing to sniff at either."

"Will you at least tell me what they look like……?"

I wanted to go out side, but I knew how Temari was. And I wouldn't when the fight against her.

She sighed. "Fine. One has blonde hair that uses….bombs…I guess…and the other…."

She stopped to think.

"Has…..I don't know, I couldn't see his face very well. But he has a huge Scorpio-like tail with a poison that is killing our men like crazy."

A huge explosion happened near by, and it shook the chamber like crazy.

"Shit…" And Temari bolted out the door.

Gaara and I were about to leave after her, when all of the noise stopped.

We ran outside and saw the blonde and the other man escape.

"Gaara, what should we do…?"

* * *

Was that a long or short chapter? Huh, not sure. Anyways review please. (: I take any suggestions, even if I dont put them into my story.  
Until nest time.  
~SasuNaru, NaruSasu


	5. You're Choice

**Short chapter, but I will update soon.**

* * *

"Nothing. Uzu-- Uh- Naruto, just leave. Kankuro and I will take care of this problem ourselves. Go back to your village."

"Gaara, I cant just up and leave without helping yougu-"

"Naruto. You said your dream was to be Hokage, correct?"

"Uh, yeah, but what does that have anything to do--"

"Well, why would you die, protecting a nation other then your own--"

"Cause I'm your friend Gaara."

Gaara was quite for a little abit longer then expected, but then spoke up.  
"Uzumaki Naruto. You are quite something. If I am your friend. Will you follow my request to leave?"

I stopped. Apparently he thought I was going to be in his way. So I sighed.  
"Fine. How do I get outta here?"

"I will escort you out of the village. Follow me."

I followed Gaara out of the underground area and into the open. It was dead silent. No one was above ground, and there was no Akatsuki member in sight.  
"Just leave through the gates. I will send an escort with you back to your vill--"

" I don t need a escort Gaara, I can handle myself."

I started to run to the gate and turned around and yelled.  
"Good luck Gaara! Kick some ass!" Then I ran to the direction of my village.

* * *

I made it back to my village in record time of only a day. That's how awesome I am. Anyways, I reported back Grandma Tsunade.

"Good. Im glad to hear the you delivered the scroll."

"But arnt you worried about Gaara and the Akatsuki fight in Suna?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I just got word for one of our messenger birds that they are all right, but the two members got away, and their village is back to its normal peaceful self."

I sighed out of relief. "You have the rest of the week off until I give further instruction. Your dismissed."

I walked out of the room, bumping into Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan." I smiled. "What's up?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Well, Lady Tsunade has me running errands for the next celebration of the villages cherry blossom festival. It's a lot of work"- she sighed - "and Im stuck doing most of the work. But it will be worth it, right?"

I nodded. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Naw, Lady Tsunade said that I have to do all of this by myself, you know, in order to work under her."

"Your going to become her student? That s awesome, just don t get her bitchy temper, she tends to rub off onto other people."

Sakura glared. "Don t talk about Lady Tsunade like that!"

I laughed and walked away. "I will see you later Sakura, when is the festivle?"

"This Friday at sunset."

"I'll see you around Sakura-chan."

I left to my apartment to bathe and just clean up like I always do after every mission. As soon as I got into the door, I bumped into a tall figure.

"Hey, what the hell are you--Hey, hey, hey, pervy sage! What are you doing in my home?"

He sat down in a chair and looked at me. "I wanted to talk with you Naruto."

"Yeah, but breaking into someone elses house? That's a little far."

"Naruto."

I looked at him. He was serious. So I sat down in the chair across from him.  
"What is it?"

Jiraiya was quite and then said. "Naruto, stop chasing after Sasuke."

"Wh-what? What the hell are you talk--"

"I mean it. You ll never get stronger if you continue to chase after him. Remember Naruto, he left on his own will. Leave him be. Only fools chase after someone for that long who refuses to come back."

"Well I'd rather be a fool for life then give up on one of my closest friends." I threatened. He looked at me and sighed. "I need you to stop chasing after Sasuke for two years."

"What? Why two years--?"

"You want to get stronger, right?"  
"Well, yeah, duh."

"Well, I will train you, for two years. In that time, the Akatsuki will be getting ready to make their move. It s a give or take answer. You said you wanted to stop running away from them. So now you have your choice. Are you going to take the opportunity?"

I thought about it.

_'I will defiantly get stronger to become Hokage, and get Sasuke back too.'_

He looked at me, waiting for an answer.  
"Yes, please, I want to train with you. For as long as it takes."

He looked at me and smiled. "We leave by tomorrow."

He got up and walked out the door without another word.

_'Just you wait Sasuke. Only two more years. I will get you back. And tell you how I feel.'_

* * *

**Yeah I know. It took a long time to update, and it was a crappy chapter. But I think you will like this next one.**

I also know that Naruto tends to repeat how he is going to get Sasuke back. But if you read the manga, or watch the show. He gives his 'I will save Sasuke' speach about 72 times.

**Oh well. Until then.**


	6. Back Home, and Bad Choices

**Yeah. Another update. I did one yesterday, and another today. Except this one is about two thousand and 40 words longer then the last chapter. :]  
Enjoy.  
P.S. TIMEEEEEEESKIPPPPPPPP  
P.S.S. Each begining of a chapter, in each persons point of view, im going to have them put in some kind of commintary of some sort.**

**(c) Masashi Kishimoto.  
I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Just the story.**

* * *

**Naruto:  
**  
I'd love to tell you the long and exciting events that happened during training with Jiraiya. But I wont. Cause that's about two years of _'I could really give a damn about this, but I don't, kind of feeling.'_

But I will tell you what happened after that. And I think you will like it.

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

A tall, lean, handsome sixteen year old blonde walked into the small village hidden in the leaves. Wow .this place brings back memories he mumbled to himself.

"Why don t you go and put your stuff away in your apartment before we say hi to everyone. Knowing you, your not going to be tired, so waste your energy on cleaning, then go talk to your crush."

"Right." he walked away from Jiraiya and towards his apartment. _'No I don t like Sakura anymore. I guess its still just an act. Oh well. It will be for a bit longer too.'_

Naruto walked into his door, and into his small apartment. He hit his head on the door frame.  
"Shiiiii--ooww. Crap, that dumb doorframe is to small."  
The blonde walked into his small room and looked at every corner, while rubbing his head.  
"It sure is dusty, but its considering the fact I haven t been here in two in a half years." he blew imaginary dust particles out of his face.

"Time to clean I guess." He opened up his window and sighed, looking at all the passerby's from the second story. Then without another word, he cleaned up the rest of the room, pausing at the picture of team seven.

The blonde smiled to himself.  
"Heh team seven. That was such a long time ago." He dusted the picture off and looked over Sasuke s face. The porcelain skin stood out among his sensei and Sakura. Naruto's finger ghosted over Sasuke face. "Sasuke......remember the first time we kissed.....? Sure it was an accident but still ..." He shook his head.  
_'I cant be talking to a picture. I must be really loosing it.'_  
He set the picture down and continued to clean.  
"I m home Konoha .." he whispered to himself.

**---------------  
(Naruto s P.O.V)**

I finished cleaning and laid down on my newly aired out bed. The sun set already, so there was just enough light to shine on the Hokages face's, and make them look like that were glowing.  
I sighed and stretched. "Man im tired....." I closed my eyes. Its kinda funny I couldn t wait to come home and see if Sasuke had come back. But I knew he wouldn t, so I didn t get my hopes up to much.  
I was staring at my desk drawer and then I remembered.

"Sasuke s headband ......!"

I had forgotten about it the whole time I was gone, so I got up and reached into the drawer, and picked it up. It didn t smell of Sasuke as much as it used too, but I could still smell a trace of him.

_'I must be hella obsessed to be smelling a headband.......But it **IS** Sasukes headband.'_

I set it down next to my pillow and closed my eyes. _'If I fall asleep with Sasukes headband next to my body when I sleep, maybe I can dream about him.'_

Its so weird......I couldn t dream about him. No matter how hard I tried, I didn t have one good, or even bad dream about him. But maybe....tonight I can....

**-----------------------------------Next morning------------------------------------**

A peak of sun creped into my window, just enough to wake me. And that little ray of sun decided that he didn t want to move, but to get bigger by the passing minute. Oh, and he just _HAD_ to shine _RIGHT_ in my eye. So, getting annoyed with the sun's antics, I got up and stretched.

_'..Maybe I should go say hi to Sakura And everyone else in the village.'_

I looked in my mirror and ran my hands through my hair.

"I'm so handsome. Who wouldn t want to do me? I have perfect sex hair, anndddddd I have a sexy build. I m just drop dead sexy."

"Someone s a bit narcissistic, don t you think?" I turned around to see Sakura.

"Hey, how didja ge--"

"You left your door open again Naruto." She smiled and walked up to me.  
"But yes, your right, you are- "she put her two fingers up and did quotation marks "quote-un-quote drop-dead-sexy."

I smiled and laughed.  
"Man Sakura-chan, if you really think that way about me, then why don t you go out on a--"  
"No Naruto. She laughed. But, you CAN treat me to breakfast."

Right, I get here and you want me to buy you breakfast? You should be doing that for me.

I pouted. "Come-on, I just got here, you should be treating meeeee."

"Gosh Naruto, your acting like the thirteen year old boy I remember."

I frowned.

She came up to me and hugged me. "And I sure am glad that it is back."

"Gee Sakura-chan, I don t know what to say." I laughed nervously.

"You can say 'Lets go to breakfast Sakura-chan, I m starved, and being the proper gentleman I am, I will treat you.'"

She stepped back and laughed "I'm just playing, my treat". She winked and walked out the door "Come-on, lets go."

I followed after her, then stopped dead in my tracks.

"What? Something wrong?"

I shook my head and walked back into my apartment, grabbing Sasukes headband and kissing it without Sakura noticing. Then putting it into the drawer.  
"Nothing, I'm ready now. I haven t eaten in _sooo_ long."  
I said to her with fake enthusiasm.

Fake just because I didn t mean it.

* * *

After we ate, I ran into a couple of people I recognized, not saying much more then a 'hi' and 'what's up.'  
Many people saying how grown up I look and complementing me.

I ran into Ino when I walked by the flower shop. "Naruto? Is that you? Come into the shop! I wanna get a good look at you!"  
I walked into the Yamanaka s flower shop and looked around, then back at Ino.  
"Naruto...." She walked right up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders, and twirled me around.  
"You look so **HANDSOME!**" She squealed.  
"Thanks I-Ino." I scratched the back of my head as I watched a dark hair guy walk down the stairs. He looked me down and looked over at Ino.

"Ino-chan, are you sexually harassing another customer? I thought we talked about this." He put on a fake smile and came up to Ino after she let go of me.  
"Am not! You should give me more credit Sai-kun. I didn t do anything to sexually harass him. At least not yet." She looked over at me and laughed.  
"Just kidding Naruto. Oh crap, that s right, you haven t met Sai yet. Sai, this is Naruto, Naruto this is Sai."

I nodded my head and took Sai's hand. "Uh, nice to meet you Sai." He looked up and down my body, as if checking me out. Then he looked over to Ino and whispered into her ear something.  
She developed a pink tint on her cheeks, and hit Sai really hard on the shoulder, that he staggered back.

"And you say **IM** sexually harassing the customers. Sai, go back upstairs and finish working on the flower arrangement designs." He scratched the back of his head and walked back up stairs, not saying anything else.  
"What did he say....?" She looked at me then looked down at her feet.  
"He s guessing from the size of your feet that you have a small-" she snorted "-penis."  
I looked at her dumbfounded, then looked at the stairs, glaring at them, hoping they would freeze over so next time he came down he would slip and fall, hopefully breaking his small head.

"But between you and me-" she leaned in and whispered "-I don t believe it." She giggled and slipped on her work apron. "Now Mr. Uzumaki, would you like any help with our selection of flowers?" I turned a shade of red I didn t know existed. I coughed into my shoulder and nervously laughed it off. Sure, I may like Sasuke, but it doesn t mean I don t enjoy the attention of women.  
"Ehhhh I m just going to go Ino-chan uhhhhh, see you later." I ran out of that store faster then I have ever ran out of a store before.

I laughed quietly to myself.  
_'No....... I can't like the attention that I just got. Ino's nice but i'm not into her like that.....Sasuke.....is the only person I like. Im not going to start doubting my feelings for Sasuke now.'_  
I smiled to myself.  
I wasn t watching where I was going, so I accidentally bumped into Hinata and Kiba.

"Hey guys! How's the relationship goin'?"

Kiba looked up and smelled the air around me, as if not trusting who I was.  
"Naruto? Whoa. Look ach you. You ve gotten a lot taller. Hopefully your more mature too."

"Hey!" I laughed. "Where's your mutt?"

Kiba scrunched up his nose. "He's right next to me you dipshit."  
I looked down to see a huge white wolf.

".....That's Akamaru?....."

"Uh, duh it is. He doesn t look any different from when you left."

I lifted my hands up and did a air measurement of 1 foot then to 5 feet.

"Really? He seems to be 150 pounds heavier and four feet taller."

I looked over to Hinata. "Hey Hinata."  
She did what I didn t expect. She smiled and stated, and I mean stated: "Hello Naruto-kun, its nice to see you again." No stuttering, and she didn t look away like she used to. She still blushed, but she said a straight sentence.

"Well guys, I hafta go see Tsunade-baa-chan before it gets to late. I will see you guys later. Bye Kiba. Bye Hinata."  
I winked at Hinata to tease her, and to piss Kiba off. They walked off hand-in-hand after Kiba gave me a nice, hard kick to my chest, saying 'Don t wink at my girl, you douche.' I laughed while the pain ran into my chest.  
After several people walked by, and even stared at me for a bit, I got up and walked towards the Hokage s building.

"Tsunade-baa-chan ..?"

I walked into the office, not bothering to knock. She looked up from some papers and smiled.  
"I've been expecting to see you Naruto. You look really grown up."

I smiled and opened my mouth to say something but she interrupted me by saying "But I know your still the same, immature brat." Then she looked back down at the paper she was reading.

"Baa-chan, that s not cool. That s what I get after being gone for almost three years. You think everyone in this village would be nicer to me."

She smiled. "Have a seat." There were chairs in here compared from last time I was here. I sat down and her sweet smile faded away into a serious smirk.

"I have some news that I think you might like....." I looked at her with sudden interest.

"We have leads on Uchiha Sasukes whereabouts."

* * *

**Sasuke:  
**  
Remember where we left off last? Where I passed out from lack of sleep?  
Well, its been three years sense then, and I have news to tell you. Yeah, I trained with Orochimaru. And yeah I kicked his ass a couple of times. And yeah, I was still crazed of wanting to kill my brother. Not much has changed. Except, I killed Orochimaru. Kabuto got away. But who cares. He was weak anyways. And my brother, yeah I ll save you the trouble of the story. I killed him too. Now I'm traveling around with a loud idiot, a huge softy, and a sex crazed redhead.  
Who could they possibly be?

* * *

**------------------------(Sasuke's P.O.V)-----------------------------**

**  
**"Man I'm **_starvinggggggggg_**. Sasuke, lets stop somewhere and get something to eat." A tall, light blue haired boy complained.  
"Dammit Suigetsu, shut the hell up, I m sick of your bitching! All you think about is food, and water!" A loud redhead yelled, while fixing her glasses.

"At least when I think about food, it's not about food being all over Sasuke. Like how you have your sick fantasies about how you like bondage and want Sasuke all tied up, covered in--"

"You shithead! Shut up!" The redhead girl punched Suigetsu square in the cheek. She closed in next to his face and whispered "How the hell did you know that?"

He was quite for a second, then he snorted, which turned into a full out laughing fit.  
"You really **DO** have fantasies about that kind of stuff! I KNEW it! Your one kinky bitch Karin. Buhhhaaaahahahah!"

I looked at them with no surprise. This always happened after we stop and take a break. Jugo sits and doesn t say much unless spoken to. Or when birds talk to him. Suigetsu drinks water, usually going out of his way to piss Karin off. And Karin usually sits and gawks at me until Suigetsu gets on her nerves enough. Yep. What a team.

Jugo looked over at Karin and Suigetsu fighting, and started to change into first state. I looked at him and whirled my Sharingan on. He calmed down a bit and looked away. Obviously ashamed. I stood up.  
"Lets go."  
Karin and Suigetsu quit their bickering and looked my way. This always happens. They bicker until I tell them that we are going to leave.

We left towards another small village. I don t even know why they are still with me. They helped me, well kinda helped me I guess. My next goal is to destroy Konoha, so hopefully they will help me with that. The reason why I m going to destroy Konoha? Because it is a pathetic village. Everyone in that village will pay for my years that I wasted in there.

_'And when I destroy the village, Naruto and I--.........Naruto'_ It reminded me of my old team with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.  
_'I haven t thought of them sense.......'_ I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at the ground.  
_'I haven t thought of Naruto sense I was fourteen. Shows how much I care for him. I bet he couldn t get his mind off of me.'_ I smirked.

"Sasuke-kun!" I looked up at her. Great I spaced out.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright? If you need to, we can stop at a motel and you can rest, after we drop off these two buffoons of course. Then I can take care of whatever is wrong with you--"

"Karin." I glared at her with the Sharingan. "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me. Keep. Moving." I brushed past her and continue to walk towards the a small village called Arata.

We walked into a nearby motel and walked up to the front desk and spoke.  
"Three rooms please."  
"Th-three? Sasuke-wa, why three?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not in the mood to be around anyone right now. Especially you Karin." She _**'hmmped' **_and spoke.  
"I didn t want to be in the same room as you anyways....."

"Bullshit." Suigetsu mumbled under his breath.

The front desk girl looked me up and down, blushed, and fumbled around with her fingers. "Th-that will be 6,000 yen p-please." I set the money down on the table and expected our room numbers.

"D-down t-to the left, and f-four doors down. Numbers 3, 5, and 7."

Great. I turned away to my room. Number 7. I wanted to be away from every one. And have my dreams about Naruto that I always used to have. And you can t have a wet dream with people around you.  
It just isn t right.

* * *

**Finished with this chapter. Phewwwwww. Took two days, but its over with. Wait until the next chapter is when the story really starts to develop.  
By the way, Arata means "new begining" in japanese. Just decited to name the chapter and the village it.  
Until next time.  
Reviews are much needed. They really do make my day. :]**


	7. The Truth?

Hey. Yeah, heres an update. Kinda blahhh....Im really sick, so Im having a hard time with motivation. Oh well, I wont leave it unfinished. :]  
I'll live.  
Uhhhh...Spoilers if you're not past the Itachi and Sasuke arch?

**(c) I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in this story that is mentioned. I do own the story though.**

* * *

**Naruto: **What......? I dont understand.....How could you get this kind of information like this....?

* * *

**Sasuke: **......Before I fell asleep, I remember a faint memory of when the Uchiha family was killed by my older brother....It was weird, it felt...wrong....hard to explain....

(Naruto P.O.V)

-----

"Sa……You know where Sasuke is?….. Your not bluffin', are you granny….?"

She shook her head. "Im not lying Naruto, im telling the full truth. You are the first I have told. I know how much he means to you, so I thought I would tell you. I will tell you where--"

My eyes got wide. "--IF, and only IF, you listen to what im going to say."

I nodded my head. Tears stung my eyes, but I refused to let them show, so I blinked them away. _'I promised that I wouldn't cry. But now I can finally get Sasuke back once and for all.'_

Tsunade looked at me and said slowly, as if thinking it over herself.

"Naruto…I don't want you to do anything rash without guidance."

I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off by putting her hand up. Damn it, adults seem to do that to much, and it works too.

"I will tell you where he is, just promise me this one thing. Don't jump ahead without thinking it through." She was quiet for a moment, as if to let the words sink into my head.

Then she smiled. "'Cause I know you suck at doing that." I winced and she continued on. _'Just tell me where he is!'_

"If you didn't know already, I'll bring you up to base. Sasuke killed Orochimaru--" my eyes got wide again "--he also managed to kill his brother, Uchiha Itachi."

'_He finally got to do what he wanted. Well, Sasuke, how did revenge taste?'_

"And right now, from what I have heard, he is in a small village called Arata. Its close by to the Land of Waves. Anyways, I would be willing, and Kami knows why I am, willing to let you go on a retrieval mission to get Sasuke back."

"Baa-chan……" I stood up and walked over to her. "You don't know how much this means to me….." I blinked back the tears again and hugged her. I know what your thinking. 'Man, Naruto, he is such a pussy.'

Well, yeah, I was acting like one. But if you were in my place, what would you do if you found out you could save your best friend finally?

I let my arms hang over her sholders as my body racked with sobs.

"Shhhh, Naruto…don't you start crying on me. Some ones gonna walk in on us and think I beat you."

I smiled and sniffled, going back to my chair.

"Now, and I still don't know why I am doing this--"

"'Cause you love me Baa-chan."

"--but instead of letting you go with a group, I will dispatching you alone. You may bring what you feel is necessary, but Naruto--"

She saw me jump out of my seat as soon as she said I could bring what I needed, and she cleared her throat.

"--Please…..be careful. I'm only doing this because if anyone else came with you, I know that they would just slow you down, and chase Sasuke away. You're the only one that can do this Naruto…I believe in you. Your best bet is if you leave by 4:00 tomorrow morning."

"I wont tell anyone where you are going, but if anyone asks, I will tell them you are on a mission. Not this one. But keep in mind….this is an A rank mission. He is now in the BINGO book, so as soon as you get him here, he will be put under surveillance."

She smiled. "If you loose control of the situation, don't dwell on it. Come back home here to Konoha, and we will try again when the time comes. If you don't retrieve him this time, it isn't a mission failed. it's a mission that you learned from. Remember that….."

She waved her hand at me. "Report back tomorrow morning by 3:30, and we will discuss this further. Dismissed."

I bowed my head, and walked out of her office. It was about lunch time, so I walked into Ichiraku's to grab a bowl of ramen.

"Hey old man! Remember me?"

"…..Naruto…? Of course I remember you, come in and take a seat. Order anything you like. Its on the house."

I smiled and took my order. About two minutes later, I heard this loud, voice, even more obnoxious them mine. Guess who it was.

"As soon as I heard Naruto-kun was around, I had to tell him about all off the youthful stuff that everyone has been up too!"

'_Wooooooo…..Its Lee…….'_

No one could have not guessed it.

There was a soft sigh from another person, it was a girls sigh, so I was guessing it was TenTen. Then a grunt from someone else. _'Yep. That's Neji.'_

Lee came bouncing into Ichiraku's like his life depended on it.

"Naruto-kun, is that you?" I nodded my head, and wincing at the pain of being hugged like there was no tomorrow for him.

"Everyone had missed you ever so much. The village really needed you around!."

TenTen followed in with Neji and pulled Lee off of me by pulling his ear. "Lee, leave Naruto alone. He doesn't need a full douse of Lee pep for lunch." She turned away from Lee and focused on me. "Whoa Naruto, you look…..taller….more lean…and…I don't know. Has your voice deepened at all? Or is it still all whiney like a girls voice?"

I smiled and winked at her. "That's for you to decide TenTen." I said in my most deep, husky voice.

She squealed with delight.

"But, are you still the same Naruto…..?" Neji said with precaution.

I grinned and started to chuckle. "I don't know, are you still the same stick-up-the-ass Neji?" He frowned, but refused to have his eyes form a glare.

"Dude, I was kidding. Yes, Im still the same. Just a whole bunch stronger."

"Naruto-kun! We should have a quick battl--" TenTen hit Lee on the head with her fist. "Sorry Naruto, I'll go take care of him outside."

TenTen left with a struggling Lee, and I turned to Neji. He took a seat.

"So….." I didn't know what to talk about. I just watched my ramen being cooked.

"Ever sense you left, the village hasn't been the same. It has become too quite." He smiled a small smile and continued. "And, I too, have become stronger. I want to test your skills out too. Just as much as Lee does."

"Gee Neji, I'm flattered. I'll let you test me out later." I chuckled. My ramen was set in fount of me and I smiled at the smell.

"Oh yeah, I've been wanting to ask, how are you and Shikamaru doing?" I said between mouthfuls of ramen.

I saw him twitch out of the corner of my eye.

"We are fine, thanks for asking."

"Get any ass yet?"

He twitched even more visibly this time. "That's none of your concern, Naruto."

"Ohhhhh, so you're the girl in the relationship. So Shikamaru is getting the ass. Nice." I said threw hysterical laughing. It was so bad that I was choking on air.

He rolled his gray purple eyes and stood up. "Instead of being harassed here, I think I would rather watch TenTen strangle Lee."

I stopped laughing and grabbed his sleeve. "Dude, it was a joke. Try one sometime. They are pretty fun when you don't have a stick up your ass."

He let a small smile fall on his lips. "As fun as that sounds, I think I will stick to going home. Bye Naruto, see you later."

I waved to him as I finished up my ramen. _'I've seen mostly everyone now. But Kakashi-sensei….and Choji…along with Shikamaru…and I think Shino.'_

I said thanks to the old man, and left the shop to go see if I can run into anyone else or anything. But I didn't. So, I walked home in hope of some sleep before I went out on my mission.

'_Finally. I know I can make this happen. I know I will.'_

As soon as I entered my door, I walked right over to my bag. Getting ready for tomorrow.

"I shouldn't need much to get that bastered back." I looked around to see if I would need to take anything at all. I saw some ramen cups. Those things never go bad, so I stuffed four in there, just for something to eat. Then I found kunai that I didn't already have in my side pouch. What the hell would I bring with me? Not much else. I just put a couple scrolls in there, and set my bag.

"Phew…im done." I sat down on my bed and stretched out. I reached for Sasukes headband in the drawer, as if it was almost forgotten. I fell asleep as soon as I got his smell into my mind.

* * *

It was 2:50 in the morning when I woke up. You know how I knew? I own a clock. Ha. Anyways, I stood up and stretched. It was still a little early for me to be up, but better early then late. I looked over to the door, seeing if I forgot to shut it and lock it like I forgot last time. Nope. Still shut.

Oh yeah. While I'm still in the sleep mode, I'll tell you about my dream. Well, I didn't really have one. Like, dreams are very rare for me to have. I haven't had a proper, not even a wet dream, sense I was 14. That's a long time. It is a routine for me. I cant even imagine things about Sasuke. Only when I daydream. Maybe he is all of the cause of this. Well, obviously he is, but that's not the point.

Anyways, I made my bed, and picked up Sasukes headband from the table. I set it into my bag and looked around. I smelt something foul. Like something that had not been cleaned in a while. I looked around my apartment for about ten minutes, but I still couldn't find it. Then I froze. Sniffed. The rolled my eyes.

'_Of course it is me. I haven't bathed in a couple of days.'_

Setting my bag down, I grabbed my key and locked the door as I walked out.

'_I might as well bathe before I have to leave.'_

There was a near by hot spring that I had been going to sense I was younger. I usually peeked into the women's side to freak them out. But who goes to bathe at three in the morning?

It was open, but no one was there. So I paid my way in and stripped to nothing. The hot water felt so good on my body. But when you think about it, its kinda gross that other people bathe in the same water. I do appreciate that they rinse off before they get in, but still…..

I rinsed my hair and relaxed until I was sure that it was past twenty minutes. So I got out and headed home as quickly as I could.

I grabbed my bag once I was inside my apartment, and dashed out the door, locking it.

'_Grandma Tsunade probably is not awake, but I don't want her to yell at me this early in the morning if she IS awake.'_

I dashed to her office and tapped on the door. There was a grunt, so I let myself in.

Tsunade was awake, but just barley. I think she was waiting for me.

"Naruto-wa…." She yawned. "I'm glad that you made it on time." She brought out a paper and summoned me next to her.

"This is the plan." She pointed to a part of a map. "You are going to start here, and stop here." She showed me the directions of where to go, and what to do.

She gave me the map, and I put it into my bag, and tried to rearrange the items in my bag, and Sasukes headband fell out.

She smirked. "Sasukes headband….? Well, I don't think that he will be needing that, don't you think? We can get him a new one."

I looked over at her with a blank expression. "Well, I mean, if its what you like Naruto. I have no say in it." She smiled and stood up. I picked it up, and put it back in the bag, closing it.

I was on my way out of the door when she said: "Naruto."

I turned around to have her hold me in a embrace. Not a tight one, but just a hug. I smiled and held her back.

"Thanks grandma…." She let go of me and turned around quickly.

"Na…Naruto….you come back alive…you got that? I mean it. If you come back with even one bone broken, I will brake a couple more for you." She wiped her eyes and turned around to me, gaining back her composer.

"Good luck….."

I nodded my head.

"Dismissed."

* * *

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I tried. Its hard for a Uchiha to admit that they couldn't do something. I couldn't have a wet dream. Maybe it was a sign.

'_I couldn't even dream about him. Just continuations of that one night…I don't ever think that the memory of my families' death will ever go away.'_

I opened my eyes to see that my window was wide open. _'I know I didn't leave the window open last night…..'_

"Hello Sasuke."

I froze. I didn't recognize that voice, it must be one of the Akatsuki.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I am not you're enemy. I simply am here to speak with you."

'_Yeah right…..'_

I threw a kunai that I had in my sleeve in the direction of the voice, with lighting connected to it. It missed the target, and hit the dresser. Blowing it to bits, but it managed to light up the area for a split second. My eyes widened.

"My my, after watching that fight you had with Itachi, makes me less surprised of how much you've grown."

The man came out of the darkness and showed himself fully to me. Orange spiral mask, black full outfit, and a green scarf.

"What do you want?" I growled out.

"I thought you're mother raised you with manners. Its rude to not let me introduce myself. I'm sure you've heard of me, so I will make it short and sweet." He removed his orange mask and showed me his eye that had a Sharingan in it. "I am Madara Uchiha."

I didn't so much as flinch at the name.

"I am here to tell you something important. The truth of you're brother."

I let my eye contact link with his, and his whole body engulfed itself in black flames. "Urrgggg." I covered my eye, letting the blood run through the creases of my hand.

Madara dusted the black flames off as if they had no effect on him after he stumbled back.

"I see that Itachi implanted the Amaterasu you. Kudo's to him. He really did care about you."

"What the hell are you talking about?!? My brother tried to kill me! Why the hell would he ca--"

"--You have no idea what Itachi had to go through before he killed the clan! Believe it or not, you're brother cared so much about you, he risked everything he possibly could for you. This is why I am here. To tell you the real reason of him killing the whole Uchiha Clan. Besides you."

I opened my eye. The only thing I could see was red.

"You know you're brother told you how he acted as an older brother because he cared about you? He meant it. Itachi could act though. Brainwashing you to have you think he killed the clan to see how strong he was. Itachi did it under the Hokages orders in the ANBU black ops. The third Hokage was the one to ordered Itachi to kill the clan, or he would get someone else to do it. Itachi agreed. Only because he knew that it was the only way to save you. Sasuke, you really don't understand how much Itachi really loved you--"

"No he didn't!" I stood up and walked up to Madara without a blink of an eye. "Itachi tried to kill me! You have no idea how close he was to killing me--"

"You're alive though. Itachi didn't kill you. Did he?" Madaras' voice was smooth and stoic.

I blinked the rest of the blood out of my eye and backed away.

"Now, you can believe if the story I just told you is true or not, but if you don't, you're going to have a hard time facing facts in the future. And also, the reason why Itachi said he wanted you to live with hatred and revenge, was solely for you to kill him and have the guilt disappear from him for forever. Itachi never wanted you to know the truth. He didn't want you thinking it was the villages fault for what he had to do. He wanted to have you feel the pleasure of killing him, then move on with you're life. With the goals that you already had set in mind."

There was two loud bangs at the door.

"Yo, Sasuke, whats up? You don't normally make those kinds of noises in the morning, did it creep up on ya? I hate wet dreams like t--"

"Suigetsu, shut up! Sasuke, are you ready to go?" Karin's voice rang through my ears.

"I will be off. But, keep in mind, Konoha is the reason of you're families death. Not Itachi's. I will see you again very soon." I looked at the door, but when I looked back, Madara was gone.

"Yeah, im ready to go. One second…." I finished cleaning off the blood on my eyes and gathered my things. Opening the door to three packed team members, I said "Were off to the next town. We need to start finding information on tailed beasts. We are going to gain more power, and destroy Konoha. Lets go."

I headed off without another word, dropping extra money on the front desk to pay for the damage to the dresser.

They followed close behind, understanding that once I said something, it was law.

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnnn. Now what will happen. Sasuke, what are you going to do next? Naruto, are you going to run into Sasuke on you're way to the village, or just pass by him?  
Next time, on Faint Chapter 8.  
"Sasuke, I will find you."  
----

What if I announced like that? I think I would shoot myslef. Haha. Who knows when I will update soon.

Soon I hope? Reviews are welcomed. :]

* * *


End file.
